Königreich der Himmel - Was bleibt (Folgeroman)
by u-chebin estel anim
Summary: Balian, nach dem Kampf um Jerusalem nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt, weiß nicht, was ihm die Zukunft bringen wird. In diesem Land nur als Bastard gesehen, vom Vater kurz vor dem Tod zum Ritter gemacht. Obwohl geschätzt und wohlwollend aufgenommen gerät er sehr schnell wieder zwischen die Fronten von Macht, Geltungssucht und Neid, muß um Achtung und Anerkennung kämpfen.
1. Disclaimer und Inhaltsangabe

**B** **alian, Baron von Ibelin**

 **Graf von Gâtinais**

 **Zwischen den Fronten im Frankenreich**

Anschlussroman zu

"Königreich der Himmel. Eine fiktive Romanvorlage"

by **ú-chebin estel anim** **  
**

Hauptperson: Balian / Rating PG 12

 _ **Work finished**_

Disclaimer

Die Figur des Balian von Ibelin wurde namentlich und in seinen charakterlichen Grundzü gen vom Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und ist auf dieser Basis sein geistiges Eigentum, gleichwohl auch die Figur der Sybilla. Beide Figuren wurden aber von mir so weiterentwickelt, dass ich sagen kann, dass sie in ihrer jetzigen Charakterisierung meinem eigenen Geiste entsprungen sind und in der in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Form mein geistiges Eigentum sind.

Das Deckblatt und die Kapitelbanner sind Kreationen von mir und die Rechte zur Nutzung liegen bei mir.

Die im Kapitelbanner verwendeten Weisheiten aus dem Koran sind von mir mit größtem Respekt vor diesem Glaubenswerk des Islams ausgewählt worden.

 **Inhalt**

Jerusalem war verloren, genauso wie Ibelin, seine Ländereien, das Zuhause, das er gefunden hatte. Balian war nach der Aufgabe Jerusalems mit Sybilla nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt. Das war nun schon Monate her und seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört, denn sie war in den Schoß ihrer Familie zurückgekehrt, wie auch er. Für ihn war es ein Neuanfang und die Aufnahme durch den ältesten Bruder seines Vaters war herzlicher, als er es erwartet hatte. Aber es war auch eine Rückkehr, denn er hatte auf der Burg seiner Familie schon ein mal gelebt, damals unerkannt, fremd, als Leibeigener.

Nun war er zurück aus dem Heiligen Land, in das er seinem Vater gefolgt und in dem er zum Verteidiger Jerusalems gereift war. Er war von seinem Vater zum Ritter geschlagen worden und hatte als solcher nach dem Eid Ibelins im Heiligen Land gehandelt. Rechtschaf fen und ehrenvoll hatte er die Menschen Jerusalems gerettet, aber für sich selbst nichts be halten und alles verloren. Und nun zurück in diesem verhassten Land, das seine Geburts stätte war, war er nicht nur ein Ritter ohne Land, nicht mehr als ein Hungerleider oder Söld ner, sondern in den Augen der meisten Adligen trotz seines Erbes ein Bastard. Würde er hier einen Neuanfang und Frieden finden, oder würde ihn die Vergangenheit einholen und der Kampf um Achtung und Ehre weitergehen?

Reviews bitte ins Forum oder direkt an sbumoritz


	2. Danksagung

**Danksagung:**

Ich danke meiner lieben Obernörglerin, die mir nun schon beim zweiten Roman tapfer zur Seite stand und hoffentlich auch beim dritten Teil dieser Geschichte sich furchtlos durch meine Mammutsätze schlagen wird.

 _Aber vor allen Dingen danke ich dir, liebe Amandil, dass du mich beständig bestärkt und geschubst hast, wenn ich mal wieder zweifelte oder im Text nicht weiter kam._

Ich danke auch all jenen, die nach der Lektüre meines Romans "Königreich der Himmel. Eine fiktive Romanvorlage" mir zu verstehen gaben, dass sie sehnsüchtig auf die Fortsetzung der Geschichte warten würden.

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Sabine


	3. Kurzfassung

Kurzfassung

Balian, nach dem Kampf um Jerusalem nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt, weiß nicht, was ihm die Zukunft bringen wird. In diesem Land nur als Bastard gesehen, vom Vater kurz vor dem Tod zum Ritter gemacht und als neuer Herr über Ibelin im Heiligen Land und Erbe mit sei ner Aufgabe in eine explosive Situation zwischen Kreuzritter und Araber gestoßen, kehrte er ohne Land und Habe auf den Stammsitz der Familie seines Vaters, den du Blois, zurück. Obwohl geschätzt und wohlwollend aufgenommen gerät er sehr schnell wieder zwischen die Fronten von Macht, Geltungssucht und Neid, muß um Achtung und Anerkennung sei ner Person und seines Erbes kämpfen. Zugleich ist er hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wort, das er seiner Königin gegeben hatte: "Entscheidet Euch für ein Leben ohne Krone, und ich werde mit euch gehen" und seiner Liebe zu einer anderen.

Nun stand er vor der Wahl sein Wort zu brechen, aber die Liebe seines Lebens und ein neu gewonnenes Heim sein zu nennen, oder die Ehre zu behalten und Sybilla von Jerusalem, die als Bürge für die Vereinbarung zwischen ihrem Cousin Philipp II von Frankreich und Richard Plantagenet auf einen neuerlichen Kreuzzug zur Rückeroberung Jerusalems folgen muß, zu begleiten. Bleibt ihm eine Wahl? Muß er nicht in diesen Kreuzzug ziehen, nicht als Kämpfer für die Christen, sondern als Beschützer der Schwachen, wie es der Eid seines Hau ses von ihm verlangt?

Balian muss sich entscheiden. Wird ihm das Schicksal erneut hold sein?


	4. Inhaltsverzeichnis

Inhaltsverzeichnis

Inhaltsstichwort

 **Exkurs**

 **Kapitel** **1** \- **Vorwort**

 **Kapitel** **2** \- **Wiedersehen**

Kapitel 3 - Ränke zweier Könige  
Kapitel 4 - Fragen ohne Antworten  
Kapitel 5 - Ein Schritt nach dem anderen  
Kapitel 6 - Die Wärme einer Familie  
Kapitel 7 - Freund oder ...  
Kapitel 8 – Feind  
Kapitel 9 – Ritterehre  
Kapitel 10 – Herausforderung  
Kapitel 11 - Entscheidungen  
Kapitel 12 – Gottesurteil  
Kapitel 13 – Wandel  
Kapitel 14 – Dunkle Nacht, fahler Morgen  
Kapitel 15 – Sorgen und bange Gedanken  
Kapitel 16 – Alles gewonnen oder doch verloren?  
Kapitel 17 – Zeit der Ruhe  
Kapitel 18 – Dickschädel, Fürsorge, ungeliebte Aufgaben  
Kapitel 19 – Der rechte Weg  
Kapitel 20 – Sein oder nicht sein  
Kapitel 21 – Graf von Gâtinais  
Kapitel 22 – Eine Frage des Respekts  
Kapitel 23 – Aufbruch  
Kapitel 24 – Vertrauen I (Arbeitstitel)  
Kapitel 25 – Vertrauen II (Arbeitstitel)  
Kapitel 26 – Einen Anfang machen  
Kapitel 27 – Neue Wege  
Kapitel 28 – Gâtinais  
Kapitel 29 – Gewagtes Spiel  
Kapitel 30 – Einen Anfang finden  
Kapitel 31 – Vorbereitungen  
Kapitel 32 – Zweifel und Vergebung  
Kapitel 33 – Von Freunden und Versuchungen  
Kapitel 34 – Feinde, Gegner und mögliche Verbündete (Arbeitstitel FGmV)  
Kapitel 35 – FGMV II – Not und Arbeit  
Kapitel 36 – FGMV III –Toulouse  
Kapitel 37 – FGMV IV – Falsche Spiel  
Kapitel 38 – FGMV V – Aquitanien  
Kapitel 39 – FGMV IV – Auvergne  
Kapitel 40 – Bittere Bürden und ehrliche Freundschaft  
Kapitel 41 – Auf in den Kampf  
Kapitel 42 – Freund und Feind  
Kapitel 43 – Alles oder nichts  
Kapitel 44 – Schwierige Beziehungen  
Kapitel 45 – Überraschende Wende  
Kapitel 46 – Vereitelt  
Kapitel 47 – Alles in Bewegung  
Kapitel 48 – Ein neues Bündnis  
Kapitel 50 – Namensregister 


	5. Namensregister

Kapitelanhang 1. Teil

 **Protagonisten der Geschichte**

aufgelistet nach ihrem ersten Vorkommen in der Geschichte sofern sie eine Rolle spielen oder spielen werden, zuzüglich Hintergrundinformationen oder Verweise auf den ersten Roman

[Zur alphabetischen Aufstellung Kapitelanhang 2. Teil]

 _ **Kapitel 2**_

 **Sybilla**

Königin von Jerusalem (vertrieben) und Akkon und Askalon (noch Hoheitsgebiet der Kreuzritter) im Heiligen Land, Prinzessin aus dem Herrscherhaus Anjou von Frank reich und Cousine von Richard Plantagenet; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Balian**

Unehelicher Sohn von Godfrey du Blois aus dem Haus Chartrain und Herr von Ibelin (Ibeliner) im Heiligen Land. Heerführer von Königin Sybilla. Betitelt als "Verteidiger Jerusalems". Neffe des Graf von Chartrain und Barons von Rhazes. Titularbaron von Ibelin, also ein Edelmann ohne Gut, aber dennoch Herr über Samaria und Beirut¸ aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **König Richard**

Richard I aus dem Haus Plantagenet, Herrscher von England, hat Besitztümer in der Normandie und ist deshalb als Lehnsherr über diese Gebiete Vasall des französischen Königs. Den Namen Löwenherz erhielt er geschichtlich erst bei Kreuzzug 1189-1192, Cousin von Sybilla, Vetter des französischen Königs Philipp II.

 **Salah-al-Din**

Erster arabischer Herrscher, dem es gelang alle Glaubens richtungen islamischer Ausrichtung unter seinem Herr schaftsgebiet zu vereinigen. Er eroberte Jerusalem aus der Herrschaft der Christen nach dem Verlust 1099 zurück; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Almaric, Salem**

Erster und zweiter Ritter von Balian von Ibelin und enge Freunde. Verblieben im Heiligen Land, da sie dort durch Heirat in islamische Familien neue Wurzeln schlugen; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Saif**

Rechte Hand von Salah-al-Din. Verdankte Balian sein Leben und Freiheit. Freund Balians, aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Hugh du Blois**

Graf von Chartrain und Herr (Baron von) über Rhazes, Lehnsmann des französischen Königs, Onkel von Balian

 _ **Kapitel 3**_

 **Anno**

spätgeborener Sohn von Hugh du Blois, Cousin von Balian

 **Godfrey du Blois**

Jüngster von drei Brüdern von Hugh du Blois, einst Herr über Ibelin, Ziehvater der Kinder Balduins III, Herr von Jerusalem. Balduin V und Sybilla Königskinder aus dem Haus Anjou; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Tiberias**

Alter Freund von Godfrey, ging mit ihm im Gefolge von Balduin III seinerzeits ins Heilige Land. War später Berater und Heerführer von Balduin V bis zu seinem Tod. Übergab das Amt an Balian und kehrte nach der Schlacht von Hattin nach Zypern zurück; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Philipp II** August

Aus dem Hause Anjou, König von Frankreich, war der ein zige Sohn Ludwigs VII. von Frankreich aus dem Hause der Kapetinger.

 _ **Kapitel 6**_

 **Geraud**

Bademeister (Bader) und Bruder des Schmiedes auf der Burg Rhazes, im Dienste Hugh du Blois

 _ **Kapitel 7**_

 **Eleonor**

Gemahlin von Hugh du Blois, Tante von Balian

 **Meister Yves**

Schmied auf der Burg Rhazes, Bruder des Baders und eben falls im Dienst des Grafen

Guillaume, **Gill**

Lehrjunge bei Meister Yves, dem Schmied im Dienste von Hugh du Blois

 _ **Kapitel 9**_

Cord von **Anglesley**

Englischer Ritter im Alter von Balian, Gefolgsmann von Richard I.

Seigneur Geoffroy **Ferréol**

Graf von Gâtinais aus dem Hause Anjou, Ritter des französischen Königs

 _ **Kapitel 10**_

 **André**

Der zweite Freund seines Vaters und ihm Lehrmeister in Jerusalem, war Ordensritter der Johanniter und starb in der Schlacht von Hattin; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 **Guy de Lusignan**

Ehegatte von Sybilla, Tempelritter und Fanatiker, der den Krieg zwischen Christen und Moslems forcierte. Nach dem Tod von Balduin V krönte Sybilla ihren Gemahl zum König. Und dieser führte alle Ritter des Königreiches Jerusalem in einen aussichtslosen Kampf und wurde vernichtend bei Hattin geschlagen. Nur die Ritter Tiberias, Balians und die Stadtwache Jerusalems verweigerten die Gefolgschaft. Lusignan ist immer noch König, wenngleich über sein Schicksal zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts bekannt ist, außer daß er zum Gefangenen Salah-al-Dins nach dem Gemetzel von Hattin wurde.  
Aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 _ **Kapitel 11**_

 **Latif**

Haus- und Gutsverwalter von Balian in Ibelin; aus dem ersten Roman der Trilogie Königreich der Himmel _"Balian"_

 _ **Kapitel 12**_

 **Majon**

Mutter von Balian, einfach Magd, die im Bewußtsein, daß kein Ritter sie ehelichen konnte aus Sorge um Ihren Sohn den Schmied des Dorfes, in dem sie lebte heiratete, wodurch Balian zu diesem Handwerk kam.

 _ **Kapitel 13**_

 **Kaisers Friedrich I.**

Deutscher Kaiser des Römischen Reiches. Den Namen Barbarossa erhielt er wegen seines rotschimmernden Bartes von den Italienern.

 _ **Kapitel 14**_

Sylvain

Sohn von Gerald I aus dem Hause Mâcon und Vienne, Stiefsohn des Grafen von Auxonne. William IV, Gefolgs mann Philipps. Durch seine Mutter auch Nachkomme des Hauses Burgund-Ivrea, dennoch ohne jeglichen Besitzes, da mit der Ehelichung auch sein Erbe an seinen Stiefvater fiel.

 _ **Kapitel 16**_

 **Meister Byron**

Medicus des englischen Königs

 **Meister Peizerat**

Medicus des französischen Königs

 _ **Kapitel 22**_

Guillaume de Maintenac

Waffenmeister unter Seigneur Geoffroy Ferréol, wird er durch seine Loyalität zur Witwe von Ferréol zum ersten Ritter von Balian, als dieser nach dem Gottesurteil Graf von Gâtinais wird.

 _ **Kapitel 23**_

 **Arnoul** Perignac

Freier Ritter.

 **Graf Voltre** von Cout

Aus dem Haus Auvergne-Poitou, Onkel von Seigneur Geoffroy Ferréols Gemahlin (Witwe)

 **Florin**

Bruder von Sylvain und persönlicher Knappe Balians

 _ **Kapitel 27**_

 **Gerard** , Ritter von Gâtinais

Redeführer der zusammengewürfelten neuen Ritterschaft von Balian in den ersten Tagen seiner Grafschaft

 _ **Kapitel 28**_

 **Claude Rentinâs** , ein Ritter Gâtinais

 _ **Kapitel 29**_

 **Bécon** , Koch auf der Feste Gât

 _ **Kapitel 30**_

 **Honore** , alter Verwalter der Burg Gât

 **Farah** , Witwe von Ferréol, Burgherrin auf Gât

 _ **Kapitel 33**_

Herzog **Angueran** von Gascogne

Ein Ritter nur wenig jünger als Balians Onkel. Sein Besitz liegt ebenso unmittelbar am Streitgebiet von Richard I und Alvaro, Graf von Toulouse, aber er war absolut loyal, wodurch von Toulouse zunächst nicht der Versuch einer Einvernahme oder eines Angriffes gestartet worden war.

 _ **Kapitel 35**_

 **Rat von Bordeaux**

Neun vom Grafen benannte Honoratioren der Stadt aus den Ständen des Handwerks, der Kaufleute, des Bürgertums und der Bauern des Umlandes, die über die Geschicke der Stadt wachten, Recht sprechen konnten, Zins und Zölle erhoben und den Zehnt für ihren Lehnsherrn einzogen und übergaben. Sie konnten im Rahmen der Weisungen ihres Lehnsherrn und nach seinen Gesetzen frei handeln und hatten ihre eigene Wehr zum Schutz des Hafens und der Stadt, die aber nur aus Söldnern und keinen Rittern des Grafen bestanden.

Die Ältesten des Rates waren intern die gewählten Führer.

 **Renaud von Martigne**

Erster unter den Ältesten des Rates von Bordeaux

 **Álvaro el Batallador**

Graf von Toulouse aus dem Hause des spanischen Herrscherhauses Alfons II. Alfons II hatte zwei Söhne, _Ferdinand II_ und Alfons VII. Sein Reich wurde unter den Kindern aufgeteilt. Als Alfons VII eher als sein Bruder verstarb, vereinte dieser die Reich wieder. 1162 wurde Aragon und Katalonien zur Krone Aragons vereint, auch wenn im Innern sie ihre Selbstständigkeit behielten und nur nach Außen unter einem Herrscher auftraten. Zu dem Staatenbund kam das Königreich Valencia dazu und langsam breitete sich die Krone Aragorns bis zum Mittelmeerraum aus. (siehe Karte "Krone Aragon 1180)

 _ **Kapitel 36**_

Laurent **Thierry**

Graf von Aquitanien, Lehnsmann Richards

 _ **Kapitel 39**_

 **Mathis** de Lothart Graf der Auvergne und offizieller Vertreter der Interessen König Philipps.

 _ **Kapitel 41**_

 **Alou** Cyprien, Kaufmann

 _ **Kapitel 46**_

Rodrigo Garcés, Graf von **Montescaglioso** ,

Neffe und Botschafter Sancho VI, König von Navarro, und Lehnsherr von Graf Àlvaro.

 _ **Kapitel 48**_

 **Pilar** Rodriguez Garcia aus dem Hause Almodóvar, Grafschaft des Königs von Navarro.

Kapitelanhang 2. Teil

 **Protagonisten der Geschichte**

Alphabetische Auflistung mit eingeschränkten Zusatzinformationen

[Zu Kapitelanhang 1. Teil]

 **Almaric, Salem** , erster und zweiter Ritter von Balian von Ibelin und enge Freunde.

 **Alou** Cyprien, Kaufmann

 **Álvaro** el Batallador **,** Graf von Toulouse aus dem Hause des spanischen Herrschers Alfons II.

 **Arnoul** Perignac, freier Ritter

 **Anno** , spätgeborener Sohn von Hugh du Blois, Cousin von Balian

 **André** , zweite Freund von Balians Vaters und ihm Lehrmeister in Jerusalem

 **Anglesley** , Englischer Ritter, Gefolgsmann von Richard I.

 **Angueran** , Herzog der Gascogne

 **Balian** , unehelicher Sohn von Godfrey du Blois und Herr von Ibelin

 **Bécon** , Koch auf der Feste Gât

 **Byron** , Medicus des englischen Königs

 **Claude Rentinâs** , ein Ritter Gâtinais

 **Eleonor** , Gemahlin von Hugh du Blois, Tante von Balian

 **Farah** , Witwe von Ferréol, Burgherrin auf Gât

 **Ferréol** , Graf von Gâtinais aus dem Hause Anjou,

 **Florin** , Knappe Balians

 **Friedrich I** (Barbarossa), Deutscher Kaiser des Römischen Reiches.

 **Gerard** , Ritter von Gâtinais

 **Geraud** , Bademeister,

 **Gill** , Lehrjunge bei Meister Yves, Schmied bei du Blois

 **Godfrey du Blois** , Jüngster von drei Brüdern, Herr über Ibelin, Ziehvater der Kinder Balduins III

 **Guillaume** de Maintenac, Waffenmeister Châtinais

 **Guy de Lusignan** , Ehegatte von Sybilla, Tempelritter und Fanatiker

 **Honore** , alter Verwalter der Burg Gât

 **Hugh du Blois** , Graf von Chartrain, Lehnsmann des französischen Königs, Onkel von Balian

 **Latif** , Haus- und Gutsverwalter von Balian in Ibelin

 **Majon** , Mutter von Balian

 **Mathis** de Lothart, Graf der Auvergne, offizieller Vertreter König Philipps.

 **Peizerat** , Medicus des französischen Königs

 **Philipp II August** , aus dem Hause Anjou, König von Frankreich

 **Pilar** Rodriguez Garcia aus dem Hause Almodóvar, Grafschaft des Königs von Navarro.

 **Renaud** von Martigne **,** Ältester des Rates von Bordeaux

 **Richard I** (Löwenherz) aus dem Haus Plantagenet, Herrscher von England

 **Rodrigo** Garcés, Graf von **Montescaglioso** , Lehnsherr von Àlvaro.

 **Saif** , rechte Hand von Salah-al-Din, Freund Balians

 **Salah-al-Din** , erster arabischer Herrscher, dem es gelang alle Glaubens richtungen islamischer Ausrichtung unter seinem Herr schaftsgebiet zu vereinigen.

 **Sybilla** , Königin von Jerusalem (vertrieben), Akkon und Askalon und Tripolis aus dem Herrscherhaus Anjou von Frank reich und Cousine von Richard Plantagenet

 **Sylvain** aus dem Hause Mâcon und Vienne, Gefolgsmann Philipps

 **Thierry,** Graf Laurent von Aquitanien

 **Tiberias** , Freund von Godfrey, Statthalter in Jerusalem

 **Voltre von Cout** , Graf der Auvergne-Poitou

 **Yves** , Schmied auf der Burg Rhazes von du Blois


	6. Exkurs

**Exkurs**

Liebe Leser,

sicher ist es ungewöhnlich, vor einer Erzählung einen kleinen geschichtlichen Exkurs zu setzen, aber ich habe diesen Weg gewählt, weil sonst in der Geschichte die Abhängigkeiten und damit auftretenden Spannungen und Konflikte nicht ganz verständlich sind. Ich habe versucht mich kurzzufassen und möchte niemanden mit den Zusammenhängen im Detail langweilen, aber dennoch versuchen, die Problematik der damaligen Machtverhältnisse auf den Punkt zu bringen. Ich danke für das Interesse und wünsche ein spannendes Lese vergnügen.

 **Frankreich, so gar nicht das Reich, das man sich vorstellt.**

Ein Frankreich wie heute bekannt, gab es zur Zeit meiner Geschichte um 1180 bis um 1216 n. Chr. noch nicht. Wenn recht verallgemeinert vom französischen König gesprochen wird, so sah sein Landbesitz ganz anders aus als das heutige Frankreich und im Grunde war es eher ein fränkisches Kleinreich als das, womit es in der Regel assoziiert wird, wenn man an die große Kontinuität der Karpetinger Zeit im Geschichtsverlauf denkt.

Philipp wurde spät und als einziger Sohn von Ludwig II, dem Jüngeren, im August 1160 n. Chr. geboren. Richard hingegen war der Mittlere von drei Söhnen Heinrich II., König von England. Die Plantagenets stammten von Graf Gottfried V. von Anjou, genannt Plante Genêt (1139-1151) ab, seit 1144 Herzog der Normandie und aus einem französischen Adelsgeschlecht. Ihr Stammland war die Grafschaft Anjou **(i)** , woher sich auch die Bezeichnung ihres territorialen Gebietsbesitzes in "Frankreich" herleitet: Angivinisches Reich (Rot dargestellt). Dieser modern geprägte Begriff ist umstritten, weil nur das "Heilige römische Reich" nach damaliger rechts staatlichen Auffassung als Reich bezeichnet werden durfte.

Das fränkische Reich war im Vergleich dazu gesehen klein und beschränkte sich nur auf die Krondomänen (Dunkelgrün im Bild). Hingegen teilten sich die restlichen Gebiete des heutigen Frankreichs zur damaligen Zeit unter den Plantagenet und selbstherrlichen Feudalfürsten (hellgrün) auf, deren Unterstützung nur durch geschickte Heiratspolitik und Bündnisse zu gewinnen war. Dadurch erscheint das Machtverhältnis zunächst sehr negativ für Philipp verteilt gewesen zu sein, aber er schaffte es geschickt Einfluß auf den Erbstreit im Hause Plantagenets zu nehmen und Richard bei seinen Ansprüchen gegen den Vater zu unterstützen, wodurch Richard in eine gewisse Abhängigkeit von ihm geriet. Philipp Auguste führt dabei das Werk seines Vaters kontinuierlich fort, die Feudalfürsten an sein Hoheitsgebiet zu binden und jene fränkischen Fürsten unter der territorialen Herrschaft der Plantagenets aus diesem Gefüge zu lösen und vom Hoheitsgebiet England zu trennen.

Man könnte dieses Spannungsverhältnis auch lapidar "Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich" überschreiben, aber es ist viel mehr ein beständiger Kampf um Gebiete und Macht durch und über Familienbande hinweg. Wo noch kurz zuvor durch Heirat Bündnisse geschlossen wurden, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Mutter und Sohn und der Feind des Feindes wird zum Freund. Koalitionen durch einen Lehnseid oder eine Huldigung (freiwillige Unterwerfung) der Machtinteressen eines anderen werden solange eingegangen und beibehalten, solange sie einem einen entsprechenden Vorteil geben oder ein Kampfbündnis bieten, ohne das man sein Ziel sonst nicht erreichen würde. Aber ebenso schnell ist eine solche Partnerschaft auch wieder gebrochen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, dabei dennoch als Sieger hervorzugehen.

Am Ende sei ein kleines Beispiel für diese Machtspiele berichtet und ich hoffe mit diesem kleinen Abstecher in die historische Wirklichkeit werden die Gedankenspiele, die mühsamen Bemühungen um Frieden, die Unsicherheit, wie man mit den Mächtigen jener Zeit umzugehen hatte, wie es vielleicht gelingen könnte, sie gegeneinander auszuspielen, verständlich, auch wenn ich hier und da eine nicht historisch verbriefte Persönlichkeit mit ihrem Landbesitz ein fügte.

Nun noch das kleine Beispiel für die historischen Machtspiele der Familien aus dem Hause der Karpetinger und Plantagenets.

Philipp war der einzige Sohn seines Vaters, der, als sein Erbe zur Welt kam, bereits achtundzwanzig Jahre über die Krondomänen "Frankreichs" herrschte. Als er gesundheitlich abbaute, wurde Philipp schon sehr früh zum Mitkönig ernannt und bald zum König gesalbt. Nach dem Tod des Vaters, noch unmündig, wurde er von der Mutter, Adele von Champagne (siehe Karte), und deren Brüdern, darunter auch ein Graf Theobald von Blois erzogen. Sie regierten an seiner Statt. Sehr früh setzte er sich aber durch und übernahm selbst die Macht. Um auch an der Macht zu bleiben, heiratete er die Nichte des mächtigen Grafen von Flandern und stellte sich damit gegen die Wünsche seiner Mutter und der Familie. Adele floh in die Normandie und suchte Unterstützung bei Heinrich Plantagenet II, Richards Vater. Nur durch Heinrichs zu der Zeit anders gearteten Pläne und die Tatsache, daß es als unehrenhaft galt, einem minderjährigem Lehnsherrn in den Rücken zu fallen, kam es stattdessen zu einem Verteidigungsbündnis zwischen ihm und Philipp, der später wiederum den Sohn gegen Heinrich unterstützte. Aber schon wegen der ersten Allianz wandte sich der Graf von Flandern von Philipp ab, weil er ein Rivale Heinrichs war. Es ging also, sagen wir, munter hin und her und wer mit wem konnte oder nicht, war nicht immer zu durchschauen, bzw. ein falsches Wort oder Bündnis konnte die sensible Balance von Interessen und Machter halt in diesem Gefüge zum Kippen bringen.

Jemand, der versuchte hier Frieden zu schaffen, mußte wahrlich Brotkrumen in den Augen der Gierigen als Festmahl erscheinen lassen, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen.

* * *

(i) Karte zur Legende siehe... .com mit nachfolgendem LINK: user/sabaul/library/Roman%20KOH%20II

Dunkelrot = Stammland der Plantagenets durch das Erbe und Heiratspolitik

Dunkelrose = Normandie, war schon, bevor die Plantagenets Könige von England stellten, durch Bündnispolitik Teil der englischen Krone.

Helles und mittleres Rosa sind die territorialen Gebiete, die durch Bündnisse und Huldigung (Anerkennung einer Lehnshoheit) in Personalunion zu England gehörten. Damit hatte zunächst der englische König mehr Besitz und Land als der französische König im eigenen Land.

Hingegen war Philipps Krondomäne (dunkelgrün) von mehr oder weniger feindlichen Parteien (hellgrün) umgeben. Du Blois, Bruder von Philipps Mutter, auf der einen Seite; das Stammland der Mutter (Champagne) auf der anderen; und nach dem Bruch mit dem Herzog von Flandern auch noch von Norden eingekesselt, ist es doch erstaunlich, wie Philipp es schafft, Richard zu helfen und ihm im Gegenzug dazu die Anerkennung seiner Lehnshoheit zu erhalten, obwohl er nicht über die territorialen Länder der Plantagenet verfügt. So bindet Philipp bereits jetzt auch die Fürsten an sich, die er zu späterer Zeit dann langsam ganz auf seine Seite bringt. Nach dem dritten Kreuzzug, den Philipp vorzeitig aufgab, während Richard noch im Heiligen Land kämpfte, hatte Philipp es geschafft, daß fast alle territorialen Fürstenhöfe sich seiner Herrschaft angeschlossen hatten und nach Richards Tod ging das Angivinische Reich unter seinem Bruder Johann "ohne Land" ganz verloren, wohingegen Philipp in "Frankreich" mehrere Jahrzehnte herrschte und die Karpetinger zu einer mächtigen Dynastie machte.


	7. Vorwort

Kapitel 1

 **Vorwort**

Mit eisiger Kälte durchzog der Wind des anbrechenden Morgens die schlichte Kleidung des Mannes, der auf einer Anhöhe sein Pferd verhielt und auf sein Heim zurück blickte, das er vor kurzem mit einer kleinen Schar an Rittern verlassen hatte. Es war ein fast magischer Morgen, an dem sich der kleine Trupp auf seinen Weg nach Messina gemacht hatte, denn zum einen ließ der Winter durch die eisige Luft einer sternenklaren Nacht noch immer seine Nähe und harten Griff erahnen, während zum anderen bereits die ersten Strahlen der aufgehen den Sonne ungehindert von Schneewolken zugleich damit begannen den klirrenden Frost auf den Wiesen und Bäumen in glitzernde, aber rasch dahinschmelzende, edelsteingleiche Kristalle zu verwandeln.

Gerademal zwei Jahre waren vergangen, da war er mittellos und als Mörder aus diesem Land geflohen. Aus Liebe und Verzweif lung hatte er getötet und an der Seite seines ihm unbekannten Vaters, einem Ritter, sein Heil und Vergebung im Heiligen Land gesucht.

So unwirklich wie dieser Morgen erschien dem Reiter sein Schicksal, das ihn in einem fremden Land zu eigenem Hab und Gut, Adel und Achtung geführt hatte. Ihm aber alles, so schnell er es erlangt, wieder genommen hatte, um ihn erneut, diesmal in jenem Land aus dem er geflohen war, nach neuen Kämpfen reich zu beschenken.

Abermals brach er nun in das Heilige Land auf, wo er Ibelin, Freunde wie Almaric und Salem, sowie Menschen, die ihm viel bedeutet hatten, zurücklassen hatte müssen, als der Kampf um Jerusalem entschieden war, aber dies mal verließ er sein Geburts land nicht überstürzt und gejagt, sondern ließ Hab und Gut in der Hoffnung zurück wiederzukehren. So glaubten andere von ihm, doch er selbst glaubte daran nicht, denn sein Ziel, sein Schicksal, war nicht der Kreuzzug, sondern wofür er und der Name seines Hauses stand. … Verteidige die Wehrlosen und tue kein Unrecht. Ist der König tot, verteidige das Volk. Es war der Eid seiner Familie und der letzte Auftrag seines Vaters. Und da für würde er sich als Kreuzzugsritter nicht nur gegen die Mos lems stellen müssen, sondern sich auch seine christlichen Herrn zu Gegnern machen.

Er blickte den ausgewählten Männern, die ihn begleiten würden und gerade an ihm vorbeizogen nochmals ins Gesicht und fragte sich dabei, ob sie wirklich verstanden, warum er diesen Kreuzzug aus tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens für falsch hielt und nur deshalb dem Ruf seiner Königin folgte, weil er sich an sein Wort gebunden fühlte und König Philipp seine Anwesenheit als Schutz von Sybilla in Messina verlangte, bevor sie in das Heilige Land aufbrachen. Neben seinen eigenen Männern begleitete ihn auch sein englischer Freund Anglesley.

Balian war ein Ritter des Heiligen Landes und ging auf diesen Kreuzzug, nicht um zu erobern, sondern um die zu schützen, die als die Schwächsten, egal welchen Glaubens, zwischen die streiten den Parteien geraten würden, so wie er es als Baron seines Lan des und auch als Heerführer von Jerusalem bei der Verteidigung dieser Stadt schon einmal getan hatte. Er war ein Christ, aber zugleich auch ein Freund der Moslems, und die Grundsätze seines Hauses forderten von ihm, einen jeden, egal welchen Glaubens, gleich zu behandeln. Aber wofür dies alles? Sein Land im Heiligen Land war nicht mehr das seine. Und als christlicher Ritter so glaubte er, konnte er dort nicht mehr willkommen sein. Vergessen hatte er die Worte Salah-al-Dins 'Ibelin wird bleiben, was es ist'. Und nie hatte er in Betracht gezogen gehabt, daß diese Aussage sich nicht nur auf das Land, sondern auch auf ihn als den Mann, der Ibelin verkörperte, beziehen könnte.

Wiedermal würde er gezwungen sein, gegen Freunde in den Kampf ziehen zu müssen, nur mit der Hoffnung im Herzen, daß es nie zu einer direkten Begegnung kommen möge. Viel mehr hoffte er im Heiligen Land wenigstens zu erfahren, wie es seinen Freunden von Ibelin und Said, dem syrischen Edelmann und Vertrauten Salah-al-Dins ging.

Und seine Liebe? Die Liebe, die er in seinem Herzen spürte und ihn fast in ebensolche Verzweiflung stürzte, wie vor zwei Jahren, als ihm nach dem Tod seiner ersten Gemahlin und seines Kindes das Leben nichts mehr bedeutete, war eine hoffnungslose. Seine Zukunft mit der Frau, der er aus Liebe geschworen hatte zu folgen, wohin sie ginge, wenn sie auf die Krone verzichten würde, war fraglich. Würde sie sich wirklich an ihn binden, wenn der Kreuzzug vorüber war? Und was würde sein, würden die Christen wirklich Jerusalem wieder einnehmen und er hatte sich gegen die Herrschenden gestellt?

Als Ritter und Titularbaron des Heiligen Landes ging er in einen Kampf, der ihm Heim und Recht wiederbringen sollte, aber weil er sich seinem Eid und Wort mehr verpflichtet sah, als seiner Loyalität zu den herrschenden Christenkönigen, denen er das Recht auf dieses Land im Grunde absprach, konnte er nichts gewinnen, sondern würde alles verlieren.

Er hatte, wie er es auch überdachte keine Wahl. Er verriet entweder seine Überzeugung und die Ehre derer von Ibelin, oder das Gesetz der Christenheit und würde damit seine Familie du Blois unter der Herrschaft Philipps gefährden. Was also werden würde, vermochte niemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen.

Der Ritter nahm in Gedanken und Herz Abschied von dem Heim, das er hier gefunden hatte; von einer Geliebten, der er in der letzten Nacht voller Hingabe zum ersten und zum letzten Male in vollem Wissen der Liebe, die er empfand, seine Zärtlich keit geschenkt hatte. Wissend, daß ihre Liebe nicht erwidern werden durfte, denn das Schicksal hatte sie bereits getrennt, bevor sie einander kennengelernt hatten, als er in Jerusalem seiner Königin anheim stellte: "Wählt ein Leben ohne Krone, und ich werde mit Euch gehen."

Mit einem scharfen Ruck zog der Ritter sein Tier herum und folgte seinen Männern ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen und die Worte seines arabischen Freundes Said kamen ihm in den Sinn: "Es geschieht alles, wie Gott es will." _'So soll es sein, mein Freund, wer sind wir, uns dagegen zu stellen. Inschallah.'_ _1_

* * *

1 Arabisch إن شاء الله in schā' Allāh. Der Ausdruck entspricht ganz dem Deutschen "So Gott will" Es ist im Arabischen sozusagen ein geflügeltes Wort und wird als fatalistische Lebenseinstellung interpretiert.


	8. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 2

 **Wiedersehen**

 **Einige Monate zuvor im Jahr 1187, Spätwinter in einem kleinen Dorf in den Ardennen**

Sybilla stand eingehüllt in ein warmes Cape und beobachtete lächelnd ihren Geliebten, der mit prüfendem Blick fast zärtlich seine Finger über die gerade knospenden Zweige und die ersten zarten Blüten der Obstbäume des kleinen Gartens hinter der niedergebrannten Schmiede gleiten ließ. Welche sanften, melancholischen Gedanken gingen dem Ritter, der in Jerusalem durch Geschick und Kampfgeist so Großes erreicht hatte, durch den Kopf? Lange verweilte Sybilla in stiller Betrachtung Balians, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Obwohl sie sich auf Ibelin geliebt und für den anderen geöffnet hatten, war ihr der Ritter Balian immer noch fern, so unnahbar und verschlossen. Fast zu fällig hoben sich seine Augen und begannen zu strahlen. Es war Monate her, daß er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und Wochen, in denen er auf eine Antwort auf seine Nachricht von ihr wartete und nun stand sie einfach da. Still, ihn nur betrach tend, mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, die ihn einluden, zu ihr zu eilen. Rasch durchschritt er den Garten und er klomm die kleine Anhöhe, auf der die Schmiede lag. Sie sahen sich nur schweigend an, ihre Hand fuhr sanft über seine Narbe auf der Wange und strich ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Balian nahm keine weiteren Reiter wahr, keine Eskorte, und ihm wurde klar, daß Sybilla im Gefolge von König Richard gekommen sein mußte. Er blickte Sybilla sanft und fragend an, als er leise seine Worte von Jerusalem wiederholte:

"Wählt ein Leben ohne Krone und ich werde Euch folgen."

Sybilla küßte ihn zärtlich und erwiderte:

"Ich muß, als Legitimation und Bürge für die Vereinbarung zwischen dem Königshaus Anjou und den Plantagenet, zum gemeinsamen Kreuzzug meinem Cousin folgen, aber die Krone ist ihm versprochen. Ich werde frei sein."

Balian zog sie daraufhin in seine Arme und küßte sie sanft, aber anhaltend. Für den Moment verloren sie kein weiteres Wort über den Kreuzzug und die Konsequenzen, nur die Nähe des anderen war wichtig. Nach einer Weile rissen sie sich aber aus ihren gemeinsamen Träumen los und Balian half Sybilla auf ihr Pferd und bestieg das seine. Sie lenkten ihre Tiere hinter dem Troß König Löwenherz1 her und Balian blickte kein einziges Mal zurück. Er verließ dieses Dorf, dessen Menschen ihn nie gewollt hatten, für immer. Rasch hatten sie das Wegekreuz, in dessen Schatten vor nicht ganz drei Jahren Balian sein Weib betten ließ, erreicht. Einen kurzen Moment zügelte er den dahineilenden Galopp seines Tieres, blickte auf den bereits überwucherten, kaum mehr kenntlichen Grabhügel, bat still um den Segen Julies für sein neues Leben und nahm Abschied, dann wandte er sein Pferd, ritt an Sybillas Seite und bald hatten sie das Ende der mar schierenden Truppen eingeholt. Sie zogen aber nicht an der Kolonne vorbei bis zu den Herrschenden an der Spitze. Balian und Sybilla wollten die wenigen Momente, die sie nicht ihren Pflichten folgen mußten, für sich haben, und Balian war zudem be strebt den Eindruck zu vermeiden, er hätte sich dem Kreuzzug angeschlossen. Er würde sich nicht zur Galionsfigur für einen Glaubenskrieg machen lassen, der nur um Besitz und Macht ging und den er in seinen Grundsätzen als falsch empfand. Sybilla wußte, daß sie zu begleiten für ihn dennoch außer Frage stand und die Mächtigen dieses Kreuzzuges es immer wieder versuchen würden ihn für ihre Zwecke einzunehmen. Aber die Narbe, welche auf Balians linker Wange prangte, würde ihn immer wie der aufs Neue daran erinnern, wie viele Opfer der Kampf um Jerusalem gefordert hatte. Der König von England hatte ihn ehrer bietig "Verteidiger Jerusalems"2 genannt, was er aber wollte, war Balians Wissen um die Schwächen der jetzigen Herren und der Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt. Balian war nicht gewillt, sich in dieses Ränkespiel hineinziehen zu lassen, aber er verschwieg Sybilla gegenüber seinen Zweifel, daß dieser Kreuzzug wirklich ihre Freiheit bedeuten würde, wenn sie sich diese nicht selbst nahm. Er würde ihr folgen, aber er würde ein Außenseiter sein. Balian dachte an das Land, in das er zurückkehren würde, an Ibelin, das nicht mehr das seine war, an Almaric, Salem und an Saif. Würde ihn der muslimische Berater Salah-al-Dins als Freund empfangen, wenn sie sich begegneten oder würde wieder die Feindschaft derer, die immer aufs Neue im Namen des Glaubens Andersgläubige bekämpften zwischen ihnen stehen? Balian atmete tief ein und lächelte Sybilla an seiner Seite zuversichtlich zu. Er zeigte ihr eine Zuversicht, die er so nicht wirklich verspürte, denn was die Zukunft ihnen bringen würde, war ungewiß, aber er wollte glücklich sein, solange sie an seiner Seite weilte.

Der Troß der Soldaten und Ritter, der Versorgungstiere und Wagen bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Rhazes, dem Sitz der von Blois, der Familie Balians, und wie einst, als sein Vater sich entschieden hatte, sein Glück mit dem Kreuzzug im Heiligen Land zu suchen, würde der englische König mit seinem französischen Vetter vor der Feste für einige Tage Rast einlegen und Gastfreundschaft einfordern. Der junge Ibeliner sah keine Notwendigkeit vorzureiten und seine Familie auf die Ankunft der Herrschenden vorzubereiten, denn sicherlich würden Herolde sie an kündigen und der Troß von den Wachen der Feste nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Doch seine Hoffnung, hier am Ende der Soldaten mit Sybilla etwas ungestört zu bleiben, wurde bald zu nichte gemacht. Ein Ritter kam aus dem Gefolge des englischen Königs zu ihnen und sprach: "Majestät", er deutete eine Verbeugung gegenüber Sybilla an und lenkte sein Tier an ihre Seite, bevor er fortfuhr: "Majestät, seine Lordschaft König Richard bittet Euch zurückzukehren und Euren Platz an seiner Seite wieder einzunehmen." Sybilla blickte Balian bittend an und hoffte, er würde sie begleiten, aber Balian senkte seinen Blick und sprach leise, wissend, daß sie sich wünschte, er würde an ihrer Seite bleiben: "Der Zug wird bei der Feste meiner Familie rasten und die Herrschaften in dem Haus meines Onkels willkommen geheißen und bewirtet werden. Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, Sybilla, aber noch ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, meinen Platz an deiner Seite zu behaupten. Du bist noch immer Königin von Akkon und Askalon und ich nur ein Ritter ohne Land." Er nahm warm ihre Hand in die Seine und führte ihre Finger an seine Lippen. Balian hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre bebenden Spitzen und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, daß sie gehen mußte. Balian ließ sein Pferd zurückfallen und lenkte es, als Sybilla, von dem Ritter begleitet, ihrem Tier die Zügel gab, aus dem Troß heraus zur Seite und verlangsamte weiter das Tempo des Tieres, bis es fast stand. Seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Sybilla war zu ihm gekommen, aber sie war noch nicht frei. Er würde ihr folgen, weil er sie liebte, aber er würde sich gleichzeitig gegen zwei Könige und ihre Pläne im Zusammenhang mit diesem Kreuzzug stellen müssen. Es würde für ihn nicht leicht werden sich an Sybillas Seite zu stellen, ohne den Wünschen der Könige Folge zu leisten und ein Teil des Kreuzzuges zu werden. Es war gut möglich, daß er sich Sybillas Familie zu Feinden machte. Und wenn sie die verbliebenen Kreuzfahrerstaaten erreicht hatten, würde er dann noch geduldet sein, oder bereits als Hindernis in den Augen der Könige angesehen werden und sein Leben verwirkt zu haben? Nach Ibelin, seinem Heim, würde er nicht gehen können, denn es war ihm durch die Sieger von Jerusalem genommen. Ihm blieben die Städte Samaria und Beirut, die Balduin ihm noch überschrieben hatte, aber sie lagen mitten in den Kreuzfahrerstaaten und somit gegebenenfalls ebenso sehr auf Feindesland, als wären es Territorien der Muslime. Und Sybilla, sollte der Kreuzzug nicht erfolgreich sein, was wurde dann aus dem Bündnis? Würde sie ihren Machtanspruch auf Akkon und Askalon an ihren französischen König und den Cousin aus England abgeben und ihm, einem mittellosen Ritter folgen? Würde sie wirklich frei wählen können und was würde sie dann wählen? Frankreich war auch nicht ihre Heimat und Akkon und Askalon alles, was sie noch hatte. Als der Königszug schließlich die letzte Anhöhe vor dem Gut des Barons von Rhazes erreicht hatte, zügelte Balian sein Pferd und beobachtete in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung, wie sein Onkel mit eigenen Mannen den hohen Gästen entgegen ritt und sie begrüßte. Sein Onkel machte, wie Balian es nicht anders er wartet hatte, keinen überraschten Eindruck, sondern lenkte sein Tier nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel an die Seite der Könige und geleitete sie zur Burg, während seine Männer sich entlang des Zuges verteilten und sowohl den Gefolgsleuten als auch den Soldaten und dem Gesinde ihre Lagerstätten vor der Burg zuwiesen. Balians Onkel war der stille Reiter auf der Anhöhe aufgefallen, der nun, da der ganze Troß an ihm vorüber war, einsam und unbeweglich dort ausharrte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, daß dies sein Neffe war, und er fragte sich, was wohl im Sohn seines Bruders nun vor sich ging, denn König Richard I hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, auf welcher Mission sie waren und die Frau an seiner Seite als Sybilla, Königin von Akkon, Prinzessin aus dem Hause Anjou vorgestellt. Dies war also die Frau, die sein Neffe liebte und der er folgen wollte, wählte sie ein Leben ohne Krone. Aber war sie wirklich bereit dazu? Hugh, Godfreys ältester Bruder, bezweifelte dies und machte sich Sorgen um Balian, denn seine Situation war schwierig; er stand allein den Mächtigen gegenüber. Er, Hugh du Blois, Graf von Chartrain und Herr über Rhazes, hatte sich immer nur um seine Familie gekümmert, er war nicht ehrgeizig und ihm war es genug, wenn es seinen Leuten und ihm wohl ging. Er war ein freier Baron, der Besitz schon seit Generationen in der Familie und es war ihnen bislang gelungen, sich aus den Machtkämpfen der Herrschenden heraus zu halten. Sie hatten nie aus einer Notlage heraus sich durch Treueeide an die eine oder andere Seite binden müssen. Balian war in der gleichen Lage, aber er würde sich vielleicht schon bald verpflichten müssen, und er hoffte für den Sohn seines Bruders, daß er dann eine weise Wahl fällte. Noch einmal blickte er zu dem Schatten auf der Anhöhe. Der Reiter hatte sich noch keinen Deut bewegt und seine Umrisse wurden immer mehr eins mit der tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit. _'Komm, Balian, zögere nicht länger, hier wartet deine Familie auf dich und nicht Freund oder Feind'_ , dachte er noch mild, bevor er wieder seinen Blick nach vorne richtete und die Gäste über die Zugbrücke in die nicht gerade kleine Burg führte.

* * *

1 Löwenherz, ein Titel, den die Menschen Richard erst im Kreuzzug 1189-1192 gaben.

2 Bezug auf KOH Balian: Er erlangte den Titel "Verteidiger Jerusalems", weil er es schaffte gegen die Übermacht Salah-al-Din Verhandlungen zu erzwingen und so den freien Abzug der Christen zu erwirken. Geschichtlich war der Abzug nicht ganz frei. Ein jeder mußte eine seinem Stand angemessene Lösesumme zahlen. Wer es nicht konnte, wurde versklavt.


	9. Ränke zweier Könige

Kapitel 3

 **Ränke zweier Könige**

 **Das Heerlager bei Burg Rhazes**

Als wenn Balian den Ruf seines Onkels vernommen hätte, ließ er sein Pferd wieder antraben und lenkte es hinunter zur Burg, auf deren Wiesen entlang des Wassergrabens in zwischen emsiges Treiben begonnen hatte. Balian ließ sein Pferd im Schritt gehen. Der Hufschlag seines Tieres hallte ihm unmäßig laut in seinen Ohren und nur sehr zögerlich überwand er die letzte Strecke zum Innenhof der Feste. Er stieg erst beim Stall aus dem Sattel und versorgte sein Tier selbst. Er wollte nicht schon in den höfischen Zwang zurückkehren, der aus der Anwesenheit der beiden Königshäuser erwuchs und Sybilla sehen und ihr doch nicht nah sein können. Balian ließ sich viel Zeit, und erst als die Geschäftigkeit im Innern der Burg etwas nachließ, ging er ruhigen Schrittes und ohne Hast auf das Herrenhaus zu, das den großen Saal der Burg aufnahm und wo sicherlich die hohen Gäste bewirtet wurden. Viele Dinge gingen Balian durch den Kopf und er wußte nicht recht, als was er dem französischen König und seinem Vasall König Richard I entgegentreten sollte. Balian hatte von seinem Onkel in den letzten Monaten einiges über die Verhältnisse des Landes erfahren. Es sollte seine neue Heimat werden und so nahm er das Wissen seines Onkels dankbar an. Balian verstand, daß der englische König, der zwar Besitztümer in der Normandie hatte, doch nur Vasall war, weil diese Ländereien Lehen des französischen Königshauses waren. Gedankenvoll schritt Balian auf den großen Wohntrakt der Burg zu und durchdachte die Gegebenheiten. Richard Plantagenet war zwar König, aber solange er sich in Frankreich befand nur Vasall und somit Philipp II verpflichtet. Er hingegen war niemandem verpflichtet. Er war Balian, Titularbaron von Ibelin, also ein Edelmann ohne Gut, aber dennoch Herr über Samaria und Beirut, und er war in ihren Augen der Mann, der ihnen einen Sieg über die Sarazenen und die Rückeroberung Jerusalems fast sicher machen könnte. Er hatte sich dem englischen König verweigert und dieser hatte es zunächst hingenommen, aber wie würde der französische König reagieren? Seine Familie hatte sich immer, wie er inzwischen wußte aus den Intrigen der Oberen herausgehalten, aber nun konnte er durch sein Verhalten die Zukunft seiner Familie gefährden. Balian würde gerne mit seinem Onkel sprechen, bevor der den edlen Herren gegenübertrat, aber dazu würde er wohl keine Gelegenheit bekommen. Langsamen Schrittes stieg er die Treppen des Söller1 empor, betrat den Pallas und ging nach einem kurzen Verharren nachdenklich und vorsichtig zur großen Halle. Balian blieb an der großen hölzernen Türe, die reich mit Szenen der Jagd verziert war, stehen und blickte sich im Saal um. An den langen Reihen von Holztischen saß das Gefolge der bei den Könige und wurde von vielen emsigen Händen der Diener und Pagen bedient. Die Könige saßen zusammen mit seinem Onkel und dessen Gemahlin an der Kopfseite auf einem Podest. Der Tisch war reich und edel gedeckt, so wie es sich gebührte, wenn man die Edlen zu Gast hatte. Seine Familie mußte sich wahrlich nicht verstecken und konnte mit allem dienen, was sich die Herren nur wünschten. Sybilla saß zwischen ihrem englischen und französischen Cousin. Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung und auch sein Onkel zeigte keine Anzeichen von Unruhe. Balian war sich unsicher, wo er sich seinen Platz suchen sollte und war bereits geneigt, bevor ihn jemand bemerkte, den Saal wieder zu verlassen, als ihn der Blick seines Onkels traf. Balian spürte, daß dieser ahnte wie er sich fühlte und seine Zurückhaltung verstand. Balian sah, wie sein Onkel ihm mit einer unscheinbaren Handbewegung seinen Platz wies. Er holte ihn an seinen Tisch, zu seiner Rechten. Balian schluckte. Er war von seiner Familie wohl wollend aufgenommen worden und in den letzten Wochen hatte sich eine innige vertrauensvolle Bindung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut, aber diese Geste zeichnete ihn nun vor aller Augen aus, machte ihn gleichwertig, auf einer Stufe stehend mit seinem Onkel. Balian hatte sich ein solches Recht bislang nie herausgenommen oder eingefordert. Er hatte immer an den Tischen des Gefolges gesessen, wenn auch in un mittelbarer Nähe zu seiner Familie. Sein Onkel hatte dies jedesmal mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert, seine Zurückhaltung akzeptiert, aber immer einen Stuhl an seine Seite stellen lassen, um zu verdeutlichen, wo eigentlich sein Platz war. Hugh sah es dem jungen Ritter nach, daß er nach seinem bisherigen Leben, dem plötzlichen Wandel seiner Aufgaben und Pflichten, und schließlich den Geschehnissen im Heiligen Land Zeit brauchte, um auch hier im Land seiner Familie seinen Platz zu finden. Er hatte Balian gewähren lassen, aber ihm durch Gesten immer deutlich gemacht, daß er mehr als will kommen war.

Hugh du Blois blickte zu seinem Neffen, den er an der Saaltüre stehend entdeckt hatte. Wie immer wirkte der junge Mann scheinbar völlig ruhig. Er war ein verschlossener und zurückhaltender Mann mit guten Manieren, Wissensdurst und einem wachen Verstand. Aber man sah ihn leider viel zu selten lachen. Wenn es aber dann doch einmal aus ihm hervorbrach, war es wie ein Geschenk und sein Lächeln brachte Wärme und Frohsinn in die Gemüter derer, die es gewahr wurden. Der Baron mochte den Ritter und hielt die Lieder der Minnesänger über die Gestalt des Ibeliners schon lange nicht mehr für übertrieben, auch wenn Balian dies nicht gern hören wollte. Balian war es nicht bewußt, so wußte Hugh sehr gut zu beobachten, daß seine Geschichte von einem Bastardjungen zu einem geachteten Mann, der dem Ideal eines Ritters entsprach, weil er dem Gewissen folgend sogar eine Krone ablehnte, den einfachen Menschen im ganzen Land und weit über die Grenzen hinaus den Glauben an Gottes Wege und an ehrbare Ritter erhielt. Hugh du Blois hatte selbst nur einen Sohn, der als Spätgeborener noch einiges jünger war als Balian. Leicht hätte es zu Rivalitäten kommen können, aber Balians Verhalten und Haltung hatten in Anno nie Furcht um seine Stellung aufkommen lassen, und so war dem Sohn des Barons der junge Ritter wie allen in der Familie rasch ans Herz gewachsen und er hatte ihn wie einen Bruder angenommen. Balians Haltung und seine Ausstrahlung waren Anno zum Vorbild geworden, und auch jetzt beobachtete der Sohn du Blois wie Balian, obwohl er still und unbeweglich dort an der Saaltüre stand, mit seiner Präsenz den Raum beherrschte. Längst waren alle auf den jungen Mann aufmerksam geworden, auch wenn ihm dies nicht so bewußt wurde, da seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Königstisch gerichtet war.

Balian hatte sich nicht umgekleidet und trug noch immer die recht einfachen Gewänder, mit denen er am Morgen fortgeritten war. Nichts an ihm wies ihn als Mitglied des Hauses aus, und nur sein Schwert mit dem Wappen Ibelins zeigte an, wen man vor sich hatte. Es war vor allem sein offener Blick und die Ruhe, die man darin erkennen konnte, die jedem, der ihm gegenüber stand deutlich machte, daß er hier einen besonderen Menschen vor sich hatte.

Er zögerte, der Aufforderung seines Onkels zu folgen. Balian wollte ihn nicht beleidigen, aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht seinem Cousin sein Anrecht auf diesen Platz streitig machen und obendrein war er noch nicht offiziell vorgestellt worden. Balian suchte mit seinem Blick Anno. Er saß an der Seite seiner Mutter, die als Tischdame links vom französischen König saß. Anno lächelte und nickte Balian zu und der junge Ritter nahm dies als Zustimmung zur derzeitigen Situation. Der Ibeliner blickte erneut zu seinem Onkel, dabei bewegte er sich kaum. Sein Onkel machte nun seine Einladung eindeutig und für jeden erkennbar, der in diesem Moment den stummen Dialog der beiden Männer beobachtete. Baron du Blois trank aus seinem Kelch nach einem Gruß in die Richtung Balians und stellte ihn dann demonstrativ auf den Platz neben sich. Nachdrücklicher und eindeutiger konnte die Akzeptanz von Balians Stellung und die Einladung durch den Hausherrn nicht sein. Balian erwiderte den Gruß durch leichtes Neigen seines Kopfes und begann, auf den Königstisch zuzugehen. Er wählte den Weg mitten durch die Tisch reihen, die an dieser Stelle weit genug auseinander standen, daß umhereilende, mit Essen und Getränken beladene Diener, als auch fahrendes Volk mit ihren Darbietungen dort Platz hatten. Balian schritt auf den Königstisch zu, und die Gespräche im Saal verstummten. Alle blickten diesen, in ihren Augen dreisten jungen Mann fast schon feindselig an. Für die Ritter der Runde war Balians Auftreten hochmütig und frech, eine Beleidigung ihres Ranges, wußten sie doch nicht, wen sie da vor Augen hatten, da seine Kleidung in keiner Weise seine Stellung anzeigte. Seine Präsenz war für sie fast greifbar, aber seiner Kleidung nach konnte er nicht eines Ranges mit ihnen sein.

Baron du Blois erhob sich, hob seine Hand, um dem Murren Einhalt zu gebieten, das mit jedem Schritt Balians lauter wurde, dann erhob er seine Stimme während Balian wenige Schritte vor dem Königstisch stehen blieb und den Königen seine Ehrerbietung erwies. Abermals raunte es ob der wenig ausgeprägten Demut gegenüber den beiden Königen, denn Balian hatte sich nur leicht geneigt und sein Haupt kurz gesenkt, sich zu Sybilla gewandt und sich deutlich verbeugt. Nun sah er den Königen wie der geradeaus in die Augen, während sein Onkel ihn vor stellte: "Vor Euch, Ihr edlen Herren, steht Balian von Ibelin, Sohn Godfrey du Blois, Ritter des Königreichs Jerusalem, Herr über Samaria und Beirut, Verteidiger Jerusalems. Der Sohn meines jüngsten Bruders, der Lehrer und Ziehvater der Kinder Balduin III, Balduin IV und Sybilla geworden war. Er ist Gast in meinem Hause, Teil meiner Familie und wird mir zur Rechten sitzen, so es ihm beliebt." Hugh du Blois hatte mit dieser Ansprache nicht nur den Königen, sondern vor allem Balian gegenüber eine eindeutige Aussage gemacht. Er tat dies, weil es in seinen Augen Zeit wurde, daß sein Neffe seinen Platz in der Familie annahm und sich nicht weiter hin wie ein Gast auf der Durchreise empfand. Balian blickte Hugh du Blois still und tief in die Augen, dann neigte er sein Haupt, wie es ihm zu eigen war, wenn er ohne weiteren Kommentar etwas annahm. Hugh hatte diese Geste schon öfter an Balian wahrgenommen, wenn er ihn über Gesetze und Situation im Lande unterrichtete.

Ein leises Zischen war durch die Ränge gegangen, als du Blois Balian vorstellte. Alle kannten sie die Geschichten um den jungen Ritter und ihn nun so vor sich zu haben, schien die Mär um ihn zu bestätigen, denn an ihm war kein Zeichen der Hoffart, kein unnötiges Zeichen seines Standes. Er stand einfach aufrecht vor den hohen Herren, sich seiner selbst ganz bewußt, obwohl er ihnen so jung erschien.

Philipp II schnaubte und schleuderte Balian entgegen:

"Man sagt von Euch, daß Ihr ein Bastard seid. So einer wie Ihr, hätte hier nie den Ritterstand erlangt. Ein solches Ansinnen, sich mit den noblen Herren hier im Saale auf eine Stufe zu stellen, wäre Euch aus dem Leib geprügelt worden, bis Ihr Euch nie wie der erhoben hättet."

Sybilla und der Baron du Blois sogen ob dieser Beleidigung Balians geräuschvoll die Luft ein und der Baron wollte bereits das Wort ergreifen, als Balian ihn mit einem leichten Wink zum Schweigen brachte. Alle im Saal warteten gebannt auf die Reaktion des Ritters, der gerade einen königlichen Fehdehandschuh ins Gesicht geworfen und doch zugleich das Recht diesen aufzunehmen abgesprochen bekommen hatte. Auch König Richard war auf die Reaktion mehr als gespannt, hielt er doch die Reaktion seines französischen Vetters für dumm, wollten sie diesen Mann noch für den Kreuzzug gewinnen.

Mit einer sanften Stimme, die keinerlei Ärger oder Verletztheit erkennen ließ, sprach Balian nicht laut aber für jeden vernehm lich und ohne Zögern:

"Ich müßte mich beleidigt fühlen und den Fehdehandschuh auf nehmen, Sire, würdet Ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesprochen haben."

Balian ließ einen Moment gedankenvoll vergehen, bevor er fort fuhr:

"Ja, ich bin als Bastard geboren, aber ich bin vor allem der Sohn meines Vaters Geoffrey du Blois, der mich zum Ritter schlug und mir auf dem Sterbebett die Wacht über Ibelin und die Pflichten als Ritter Jerusalems übergab. Ich bin der Sohn meines Vaters, weil dieser vor Gott und Zeugen in seiner letzten Beichte und mit seinem letzten Atem mich als seinen Sohn anerkannte mit allen Rechten und Pflichten."

Und mit einer festen Stimme, nicht laut aber kraftvoll, eindeutig und keinen Zweifel duldend ergänzte er:

„Ich bin ein Ritter des Königreiches Jerusalem und hier im Saal ist meine Königin und Herrin über Akkon und Askalon. Euch hoher Herr, bin ich nichts schuldig. Wenn meine Königin nicht über mich richtet, und es noch immer stimmt, daß in Jerusalem man nichts ist nach Geburt, sondern nur nach dem, was in einem steckt, so werde ich mein Haupt erhoben halten und Achtung für den Namen meiner Familie, den Namen meines Vaters fordern."

Ein tiefes Raunen ob dieser Antwort ging durch den Saal, und alle blickten gebannt auf den französischen König, als dieser zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, die sicher nicht so ruhig vorgetragen worden wäre, hätte sich nicht in diesem Moment Richard I eingeschaltet.

"Haltet ein, Philipp, seine Worte waren wohl gewählt und nicht Eure Stellung mißachtend. Viel mehr hat er Eure Beleidigung seines Namens ohne Hader hingenommen."

"Was sprecht Ihr, Richard! Habt Ihr nicht gehört, wie frech seine Antwort war? Eine Beleidigung des Hauses Anjou!", begehrte der französische König wutentbrannt auf.

Balian stand noch immer ohne eine Regung vor den Königen und hörte, wie abermals Richard Löwenherz vermittelte:

"Überdenkt, was Ihr sagtet! Ihr habt mit Euren eigenen Worten zuvor Eure Cousine, als Königin von Akkon und Askalon und unseren Gastgeber, Baron du Blois beleidigt. Balian von Ibelin hat nicht sich verteidigt, sondern den guten Ruf der Mitangegriffenen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Philipp von Anjou die Worte des Vetters verinnerlicht hatte. Nur mühsam beruhigte er sich wieder und erwiderte mit ausdrucksloser Mimik:

"Fürwahr, ich war im Unrecht, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, daß es einem Bastard nicht ansteht in diesem Land auf gleicher Stufe zu stehen mit Edlen von Geburt an, so muß ich doch Euren Stand achten, da Euer Vater ein Ritter von Jerusalem und Ihr sein Erbe angetreten habt, womit Ihr ein Ritter der Königin von Akkon und Askalon seid. Ich bitte Euch, Baron du Blois, meinen Fauxpas zu verzeihen, es lag mir fern, Eure hoch geschätzte Familie zu beleidigen, war es doch unbestritten die Leistung Eures Neffen, der meiner Cousine die Rückkehr aus dem Heiligen Land ermöglichte."

König Philipp hatte mit dieser Entschuldigung sein Gesicht ge wahrt, denn er hatte nicht direkt Balian gegenüber seine Worte zurückgenommen, und dennoch war Balian ob seiner Furchtlosigkeit so dem König gegenüberzutreten und sich klar an die Seite Sybillas zu stellen in der Achtung vieler Ritter gewachsen. Balian, der mit einem Wink des Königs entlassen wurde, wandte sich zur Seite und nahm am Tisch neben seinem Onkel Platz, der ungesehen von anderen unter dem Tisch Balians Arm anerkennend kurz drückte und ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Balian griff dankbar zu dem Kelch, den ihm sein Onkel reichte, und nahm damit den Gruß und die Anerkennung seines Onkels entgegen. Die Hürde der offiziellen Vorstellung und zumindest die Anerkennung als Ritter von Ibelin war genommen. Beiden war klar, daß dies eine gefährliche Situation für Balian und letztlich auch für die Familie gewesen war, wenn der Baron du Blois auf die Bande gepocht hätte. Aber Balians Worte waren wirklich trefflich gewählt gewesen. Er hatte den König nicht ins Unrecht gesetzt, sich selbst nicht verteidigt, sondern das Recht des Vaters und der Königin verteidigt. Je länger Hugh den Jungen beobachten konnte, umso mehr wurde ihm klar, warum Tiberias, als er ihm per Boten Balians Ankunft mitteilte, diesen in seinen Zeilen als den perfekten Ritter bezeichnet hatte. Hugh hatte Balian nichts von diesem Brief erzählt, aber auch in allen Mären um Balian wurde er als solcher oft bezeichnet.

König Richard wollte diesen in seinen Augen dummen Angriff Philipps gegen Balian etwas mildern, weshalb er Balian die Ehre erwies und seinen Teller mit ihm teilte. Er nahm Fleisch von seinem Teller, zerlegte es, ebenso brach er das Brot und trennte die Trauben von ihren Zweigen, bat Balian um seinen Teller und legte alles darauf nieder. Balian dankte ihm leise und begann langsam zu essen. Noch immer hatte er es nicht abgelegt, Essen als Kostbarkeit zu betrachten und entsprechend bewußt zu sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn er dies in seinem jetzigen Leben nicht mehr nötig hatte, er konnte sich aber nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie es war, mit schmerzendem, vor Hunger knurrenden Bauch schlafen zu gehen und am nächsten Tag Sorge zu haben, wo man etwas zu essen herbekam.

Balian war nicht entgangen, wie wütend der französische König auf die Geste des englischen Vetters reagierte und sich nur mit Mühe zurückhielt. Es hatte bereits begonnen, das Ränkespiel um seine Person, das er meiden wollte, und Balian war klar, daß er sehr aufpassen mußte, wollte er nicht zum Spielball zweier mächtiger Männer werden und alles verlieren, was er vielleicht noch sein eigen nannte.

* * *

1 Im Mittelalter gab es verschiedene Burgformen, deren Namen sich an ihren Standort an lehnten. Die Hochburg war auf Anhöhen bis hin zu richtigen Hochlagen errichtet, wo sie freistehend fast uneinnehmbar waren. Die Niederburg war eine Burg, die wie ihr Name schon sagt, eher in flachem Gelände oder nur auf geringen Anhöhen zu finden war. Geschützt wurden diese durch meist sehr wuchtige Mauern. Aus der einfachen Niederburg entwickelte sich aus Graben und Mauer die Wasserburg, die in den Jahren der Renaissance und des Barock eher zu präsentativen Anwesen wurden.

Der Innenbereich hatte bei fast allen Burgen die Anteile Burgfried, Pallas, Gesindehaus, Kapelle und die Gebäude der Burgbewohner. Dazu einen eigenen Brunnen und die Stallungen. Der Burgfried als höchstes Gebäude ist heute noch in der Wissenschaft umstritten. Sehr wuchtig und stärker gebaut als der Rest der Burg, bot er zu wenig Platz für Lagerung oder Verteidiger, als daß er wirklich ein sinnvolles Schutzgebäude gewesen wäre. Als letzte Verteidigungsbastion ist es eher anzunehmen, daß er einen Fluchtweg ermöglichte, der von wenigen Verteidigern lange zu halten war. Das wurde noch durch die Bauweise auf einem Treppenabsatz, dem Söller, unterstützt. Er hatte entweder einen direkten Anschluß an den Pallas, oder wurde mit diesem speziell über einen Hochgang verbunden. Der Pallas war das mehrstöckige Wohngebäude mit der "Großen Halle". Daran anschließend folgten die Versorgungsgebäude wie Küche, Waschküche etc. Ein Kräutergarten war ein muß, wurden hier doch auch Heilkräuter angepflanzt. Die Kapelle stand oft etwas abseits, aber genauso wie alle anderen Gebäude der Burgbewohner vom Innenbering der Burgmauer umschlossen. Die Burgbefestigung konnte ganz nach Lage und Notwendigkeit mehrere Mauerringe und Tore umfassen, dazu einen Graben aufweisen. Nur selten war dieser Graben wirklich ge flutet. Siehe auch kleine Skizze im Anhang. Diese ist natürlich nur eine Variante der vielen Burgbauten, aber im Grundstock sind alle üblichen Gebäudeteile vorhanden.


End file.
